Ange et Démon
by alicja21
Summary: Harry et Ron n’ont jamais existés Hermione est scolarisée à Poudlard à la même époque que Tom Jedusor, mais que se passe-t-il quant elle le surprend un soir sur le point de commettre un meurtre ? Arrivera-t-elle à lui faire entendre raison ?


Voici ma 1ére histoire avec Hermione et le redoutable Tom Jedusor!

Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir elle soupira et décida de se lever prendre l'air lui ferrait le plus grand bien d'autant plus que la nuit était magnifiquement étoilée quoi demander de plus que de faire une petite balade nocturne ? Elle s'assit sur son lit puis enfila ses pantoufles et sortie du dortoir, comme elle s'y attendait le couloir était désert elle descendit l'escalier quand soudain elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer elle s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le lieu d'où provenait ce bruit sur la pointe des pieds, et écouta à la porte, elle entendit des gémissements,

« Mimi Geignarde ! » Pensa t-elle, elle posa la main sur la poignet de porte des toilettes pour filles mais au même moment elle suspendit son geste car une voix bizarre retentit comme un sifflement de serpent, son sang se glaça et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant : « ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers elle, Hermione vit que ces yeux avaient une lueur rouge, tandis que Mimi Geignarde était recroquevillée au sol en pleurant,

Hermione répéta d'une voix tremblante : « Arrête Tom et toute suite ! »

Il répondit avec froideur ce n'est pas une Sang de Bourbe qui doit me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

Mais elle ne fit pas attention à ces paroles et elle se tourna vers Mimi Geignarde en disant : « Mimi sort d'ici ! »

La jeune fille à lunettes leva les yeux vers elle, puis d'un bond elle se releva et sortie en courant sans se retourner, Tom n'avait pas bougé,

Hermione prit la parole : « Ainsi donc c'est toi l'héritier de Serpentard n'est-ce-pas ? »

Tom sourit en disant : « Pour une Sang de Bourbe tu es très intelligente ! »

« Tu allais lâcher la chose ce que la Chambre Des Secrets contient sur les enfants des Moldus ! Le Basilic ! »

Sur ces mots Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mûr elle ne pouvait plus bouger elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'un sortilège que Tom lui avait lancée ou bien la peur, Tom était rouge de colère et il l'a menacée de sa baguette magique Hermione chercha désespérément une issue mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était belle et bien prise au piège avec un fou ! Un démon ! Elle voulut crier mais elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même que si elle poussait ne serait-ce qu'un petit son il l'à tuerait immédiatement ! Des larmes perlèrent le coin de ses yeux, tandis que Tom se rapprocha d'elle comme un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je ne sais comment tu es au courant Sang de Bourbe mais sache que Lord Voldemort ne laisse jamais personne contredire ses plans ! »

« AVADA… »

« Ainsi c'est donc vrai ! » Cria t-elle, « Tu te fais surnommé Lord Vodemort ! Par tes acolytes que tu appelles les M… »

Il acheva à sa place : « Les Mangemorts oui ! »

Il abaissa légèrement sa baguette et sembla réfléchir elle en profita en disant d'une voix suppliante : « Tom…S'il te plaît… »

Mais il ne fit pas attention il releva la tête vers elle en disant : « Tu sais que tu ferrais une bonne Mangemorte ? »

En entendant cela Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade, elle répéta avec plus de conviction : « Tom »

Il s'avança vers elle et lui caressa la joue sous cette caresse Hermione fut prise de vertiges et de nausées, il murmura : « Qui es-tu mon ange gardien ? »

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté en disant : « Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es quelqu'un de bien Tom seulement tu es aveuglé par la colère et la haine à cause de ton père car il vous a abandonné toi et ta mère à la naissance, mais ne rend pas tout le monde responsable de ce que tu as vécue ! »

Tom se mit alors à trembler de tous ses membres puis il leva la main et l'à gifla à toute volée en hurlant : « JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU ENTENDS ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU PRONONCES ENCORE UNE FOIS CE MOT JE TE JURE QUE SE SERA LA DERNIERE CHOSE QUE TU DIRAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit-il les dents serrées,

Hermione prit peur lui Tom Jedusor l'élève modèle admiré par tous venait de perdre son sang froid,

mais Hermione ne se décourageait pas, elle poursuivit : « Tom il y a autre chose que la haine et la vengeance ! »

Il lui lança un regard méfiant en demandant : « Comme-quoi ? »

Elle répondit : « L'amour »

Il lui lança un regard dégouté et cracha : « L'amour ? (Il éclata d'un grand rire) ce n'est que pour les faibles !!!! »

Hermione ferma les yeux blessée au bout d'un moment elle dit : « Non Tom c'est toi qui est faible car tu refuses de t'ouvrir à ce qui t'entours »

Il lui lança un regard intrigué : « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par-là ?! »

Elle hésita un instant puis répondit : « Moi Tom »

Jedusor ouvrit la bouche de surprise en prononçant : « Toi ?! Mais tu es une Sang de Bourbe ! »

« ET TOI UN SANG MELE ! » Répliqua t-elle sèchement,

suite à ça un silence de mort tomba, Tom et Hermione s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes c'est alors qu'Hermione rompit le silence elle s'approcha de lui en disant : « Laisse moi te faire ressentir quelque chose que tu ne connaîtras peut-être plus jamais ! »

Et avant que Jedusor ne puisse faire un geste Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes Tom était figé sur place tous ses sens étaient en ébullitions jamais il n'avait ressentie une sensation de… Bien être, de son côté Hermione savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, le diable en personne mais si elle pouvait changer la vision des choses à Tom c'était maintenant ou jamais !

Puis elle relâcha son étreinte en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens attendant sa réaction Hermione crut alors que son âme était perdus à jamais elle fit une moue de déception, quand Tom prononça pour la 1ére fois : « Hermione » Elle sursauta, sa voix était comme un murmure, elle le regardait plus rien n'existait seulement lui et elle, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément Tom lui inspirait de la peur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimait il y avait une force en lui qui l'attirée en ouvrant les yeux elle prononça d'une voix douce : « Je t'aime Tom » En lui caressant la joue, de son côté Tom ne savait plus comment réagir fasse à ce qui lui arrivé, il était à 2 doigts de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps mais voilà qu'un…Ange sortit de nulle part lui indiquait le droit chemin à suivre il se mit alors à l'à détailler, il comprit alors que ce mot « Ange » Lui allait à merveille, elle était très belle dans sa chemise de nuit, ces cheveux bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, avec des lèvres si fines qui avait un bon gout sucré et ses beaux yeux couleurs chocolats un sentiment nouveau l'envahit son cœur battit la chamade c'est alors qu'il comprit il était tombé amoureux de cet Ange, il murmura plus pour lui que pour elle : « Mon Ange »

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-elle

En réponse il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche : « Chut ! » Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivée Tom était en train de l'embrasser, bien que surprise elle ne le repoussa pas, elle répondit à son baiser, elle sut alors qu'elle avait gagnée, le bien avait triomphé sur le mal et cela pour l'éternité.

FIN !!!

Alors vos impressions? Laissez des reviews! Merci!


End file.
